


Frustrated

by MiniNephthys



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoko gets frustrated with Kaito's antics.  Kink Bingo, for the square "humiliation (in public)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

Really, truly, and completely, Aoko hated Kaito.

He was always peeking under her skirt through some magic trick or invention or another. She always chased after him with her mop and tried to whack him for it, but more often than not he managed to escape. It was a wonder that their grades didn't suffer from their frequent distraction.

When he wasn't tormenting her, they were good friends, of course. They had been friends since childhood, and she knew he didn't have any better friend than her.

But every time her skirt was flipped and she heard the snickers of her classmates, something sparked within her. Indignation. Frustration, maybe. The ensuing chase sent her an adrenaline rush, and when she was forced to sit back down...

It made her uncomfortable. She wanted to _use_ that energy and that aggravation that didn't go away. She just shoved it into the back of her mind and hoped it wasn't plotting to take over there.

It was, of course. One day, she couldn't shove the energy back. It built and built to a simmer as she sat through class. By the time school ended, it was boiling over.

That was why she dragged Kaito by the back of his collar out of the classroom.

"A-Aoko?" He probably could have gotten out of her grip had he really wanted to, avoided the stares of his classmates. She could only assume that he really wanted to see what she had in mind. Or didn't want to be smacked. Either one.

Their destination was a girl's bathroom. Aoko opened the door and threw Kaito inside. He managed to land in a sitting position, back against the wall.

"It's a nice place you girls have here," he commented lightly. "But to be honest, I've seen it already. More than once. Is that a-?"

While he was talking, Aoko stormed across the room, straddled him, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kaito stiffened for a moment, eyes going wide, before relaxing. He returned the kiss, hands coming up to gently rest on her cheeks. When she finally broke the kiss, he asked, "What was that all about?"

"Every time. Every time you look up my skirt in front of our class," she began, glaring, "and then _get away with it_ no matter how much I chase you, _because_ I chase you, it's so, so, so..."

"Frustrating?" he supplied helpfully.

"Frustrating," she finished. "And you never do anything about it. You jerk."

"Let me get this straight." Kaito tapped his chin thoughtfully. "...Getting your skirt flipped and the following chase makes you turned on, and you're mad at me because I've been a huge tease? And that's why we're here in this bathroom?"

She nodded, still glaring.

Suddenly, he grinned. "Well, never fear. From this day forth I, Kuroba Kaito, resolve to be as non-teasy as possible!"

"Better." Aoko kissed him again, hard.

The kiss brought her flush with Kaito's body, her chest pressing into his. A bit hesitantly despite his words, he stroked the sides of her breasts, then snuck in between them enough to tease the front.

She mewled, before grinding down against him and drawing out a loud gasp. Shortly after that, he started grinding back, meeting her movements with his.

They must have lost track of time while rocking against each other, because soon after Aoko cried out and slumped onto Kaito, who had already done similarly, they could hear a teacher's voice. "Nakamori-kun? Kuroba-kun?"

Aoko whispered, "Can you get us out of here without getting in trouble? I-I didn't think this far ahead."

Kaito grinned. "'Course I can."


End file.
